Tous ses fils de soie tissés
by Moira-chan
Summary: Recueil de one-shots centrés sur Makoto Hanamiya. Premier OS : Le passeur de vérités. Il ne fait qu'énoncer la vérité - rien que la vérité, mais pas toute la vérité. A l'abri des regards, il fait pleuvoir comme une pluie noire.


**Titre :** Le passeur de vérités.  
**Genres :** Angst, psychologique, tranche de vie, Hanamiya-centric (si si c'est un genre *bam*), méchanceté gratuite, ...**  
Rating :** T  
**Personnages :** Hanamiya Makoto, quelques OCs.  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages (hormis Mai, Chihiro et deux-trois autres) et leur univers appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Résumé :** Il ne fait qu'énoncer la vérité - rien que la vérité, mais pas toute la vérité. A l'abri des regards, il fait pleuvoir comme une pluie noire.

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonsoir, ici Momo. :) Avant toute chose, ceci est un recueil de one-shots qui n'ont rien à voir les uns avec les autres, sinon le fait qu'ils tournent tous plus au moins autour de ma nouvelle égérie, de ma muse, de mon adorable (?) Hanamiya Makoto. :3 Aussi, si vous ne connaissez pas ce rigolo (c'est-à-dire, si vous n'avez pas lu au moins jusqu'au chapitre 84 du manga - voire même, plutôt, jusqu'aux chapitres 100-102), ces OS risquent de vous spoiler, alors... à vos risques et périls, comme on dit ! xD

En ce qui concerne cet OS, maintenant. Je préviens d'avance, c'est pas du tout comme ce que j'ai déjà posté sur le fandom éè C'est... très centré sur Hanamiya, et ça se passe lorsqu'il était encore au collège, avant même qu'il ne joue au basketball. C'est un premier essai sur ce personnage que j'adore, aussi, alors honnêtement, je sais pas trop ce que ça va donner... enfin 8D

Je vous prie de m'excuser pour l'éventuel OoC, les fautes qu'il pourrait rester, la bizarrerie de cette histoire, l'absence de romance, l'absence de qui que ce soit d'intéressant sinon Makoto, et et et... un peu tout le reste quoi XD B-Bonne lecture... ?

* * *

Le passeur de vérités

Mardi.  
Un jour normal au cours d'une semaine normale, en plein milieu d'un mois normal. L'automne qui s'éteint au gré des feuilles mortes, à l'extérieur, est normal ; la vie, qui tourne et qui tourne, semble banale. Les jeunes filles qu'on dit en fleur traversent les couloirs, et s'ornent peu à peu d'accessoires dont les couleurs jurent avec leur uniforme tantôt sombre, tantôt clair ; les garçons qui couraient dehors, quant à eux, apprennent au fil des jours à profiter de l'intérieur et révisent parfois, discutent parfois, admirent souvent – tous vivent encore.  
Normalement.

Hanamiya Makoto, de son côté, est de ceux qui préfèrent regarder, observer, détailler – pas participer, non. Vivre juste un peu – profiter.  
Dans un couloir, appuyé contre l'une des grandes fenêtres de verre gelé, il arbore ce regard indifférent, un peu gentil, un peu timide qu'il s'est créé ; les bras croisés, il jette coup d'œil après coup d'œil, sans se faire repérer, et rien de ce qui se passe dans les salles alentours ne lui échappe.

Soudain, il soupire. Jour après jour, qui passe et paraît repasser, encore et encore, tant ils se ressemblent tous, la banalité commence à l'ennuyer. Heureusement, il est en deuxième année, maintenant ; et il a suffi d'un an pour apprendre, connaître, se perfectionner...  
L'ébauche d'un sourire sadique naît au coin de ses lèvres et, de toute manière, il sait. Il a compris. Il a appris. Il maîtrise, maintenant. Les cours, les branches, les matières, ses notes n'ont jamais été meilleures et ne pourraient de toute façon pas l'être ; mais, il y a autre chose. Tant d'autres choses. Les élèves, les professeurs, les gens. Leurs habitudes, leurs manies, leur comportement. Leurs sourires et leurs larmes, leurs pleurs qui lui plaisent tant et tant et tant-

Hanamiya se retient de rire.  
Ce serait mal vu, après tout, ce serait mal pris – et il n'a pas besoin de ça, pas maintenant. Pour l'instant, il a d'autres choses à faire, d'autres idées en tête ; mais en tournant la tête il aperçoit une silhouette qui l'approche, il entend une voix qui l'appelle, et il sait dès lors ce qu'il lui reste à faire – immédiatement.

« Makoto, Makoto ! Tu vas pas me croire ! »

C'est une jeune fille à la voix aussi haut perchée qu'elle-même sur ses talons trop élevés, bien trop élevés pour ses treize ou quatorze petites années.  
La voix haut perchée, non, suraiguë, et les grands yeux ouverts, le sourire aux lèvres maquillées. Les poings qu'elle a refermés, serrés, concentrés, et qu'elle garde à niveau de sa poitrine, comme si elle s'apprêtait à sautiller. Les cheveux longs, blonds, décolorés, évidemment, qui coulent le long de ses joues avec cette espèce de fausse élégance qu'elle a voulu leur donner. Plus que sa bouche, déformée par ses mots criards, et ça y est, voici le tableau complet ; Tsukasa Mai, qu'elle s'appelle, et il la connaît.

C'est une fille normale dans une classe normale du second degré d'un collège normal – banal.  
Et puis, c'est sa petite amie, aussi.

Enfin, normalement. Si tout se déroule selon ses plans. Mais elle le dévisage et lui sourit et le regarde comme si elle n'était qu'à lui ; alors, ce doit être ça, il a réussi.  
Il ne nourrit pas le moindre sentiment à son égard sinon du mépris et pourtant, c'est sa petite amie. D'un sourire bizarre qui ne veut jamais rien dire de bon, il lui sourit ; mais elle ne remarque rien, ne se soucie de rien, et pour elle tout est normal, pour elle tout va bien. Elle le regarde, les mains jointes au bas de son dos, tout contre sa jupe qu'il n'a jamais ne serait-ce que songé à soulever – elle ne l'intéresse pas, il n'en veut pas, du moins, pas pour ça –, et lui sourit, et le regarde, et lui sourit comme si elle s'apprêtait à lui faire la déclaration la plus importante de sa vie. Il y a cette lueur dans ses yeux et Makoto sait ce qu'elle signifie ; c'est tout à fait ce qu'il attendait, en vérité.

Ses lèvres se courbent sous un angle étrange.  
Doucement, presque tendrement, il tend le bras dans sa direction, et le pose sur son épaule fine – sa main en épouse la forme, puis glisse. Glisse et avance et descend, remonte. Lentement, il l'attire contre lui – lentement, elle se laisse faire.  
Bientôt, il a sa fine silhouette entre ses jambes décontractées et une main, libre, nonchalamment posée sur son dos ou son épaule, comme si de rien n'était. Contre lui, dans ses bras, elle ne réfléchit pas mais se glisse, se love et se blottit. _Inconsciente.  
_Elle se laisse enlacer et _inconsciente._

« C'est Chihiro de la 2-B, souffle-t-elle alors, et ses mots pourraient chatouiller le cou de Makoto s'ils n'étaient qu'un peu plus doux. Je l'ai vue tout à l'heure... »

Doucement, elle pose la tête contre son épaule, et Hanamiya laisse glisser son bras contre elle, le long d'elle, autour d'elle ; bientôt, il a entouré son cou, et si maintenant il ne bougeait qu'un peu trop brusquement, il pourrait la détruire, la briser, la tuer.  
Sans qu'elle le voie, il sourit à cette pensée. Il ne peut s'en empêcher, après tout ; avec le temps, faire souffrir les gens est un bonheur auquel il a pris goût.  
Mais pour l'instant, il se contente de la serrer contre lui, une main dans ses cheveux, un bras autour de sa taille, et ses lèvres qu'il dépose en vitesse contre sa tempe.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Mai-chan ? Demande-t-il doucement, à voix basse, presque à son oreille, et il la sent frémir, l'entend glousser.  
– Hihi... Makoto, tu vois Shiba-sensei, le prof de littérature, non ? »

Mai-chan est une fille. Par conséquent, elle aime à se faire désirer – ça aussi, il l'a appris. Compris. Enregistré.  
Les filles sont comme ça, après tout ; toujours à tout regarder, tout observer, tout noter, dans l'espoir de pouvoir ragoter plus tard. En l'occurrence, grâce à lui, Mai-chan le peut, et visiblement, elle adore ça : elle espionne, découvre, interprète, et lui raconte tout peu après. A lui, à ses amies, mais à lui d'abord, et c'est une véritable chance – puis, ses amies lui racontent aussi diverses rumeurs et ragots, et Mai-chan les lui rapporte aussitôt.

Il sourit – c'est vraiment le pied, comme on dit.

« Bien sûr que je vois qui c'est, répond-il alors. Il est super vieux.  
– Eh bien, eh bien, Chihiro est restée avec lui après les cours, je les ai vus ! Souffle enfin la jeune fille contre lui, et Hanamiya devine à son ton qu'elle essaie désespérément de retenir sa joie. Et si tu avais vu comme elle le regardait, franchement... Je suis sûre que-  
– Il se passe forcément quelque chose entre eux. Après tout... Moi aussi, je les ai vus. »

Il parle si bas, murmure tant qu'elle ne peut plus distinguer le ton qu'il emploie et c'est tant mieux – après tout, il ment. Il n'a rien vu, rien entendu. Rien observé. Chihiro de la 2-B est une élève qu'il sait calme, studieuse, pas forcément très douée mais on ne peut plus appliquée, et silencieuse. Shiba-sensei, quant à lui, est un vieil homme dont il a appris qu'il était marié depuis déjà des années, fidèle et sérieux, peut-être un peu sévère, du genre à ne rien laisser arriver de fâcheux.

Évidemment, il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit entre eux deux ; cependant, la loi des rumeurs et des ragots pense autrement.  
Mai-chan est trop stupide pour le réaliser, cela dit. Elle réfléchit en fonction de ce qu'on pense, de ce qu'on dit, et ça lui suffit – Hanamiya le sait. Hanamiya l'apprécie et s'en sert allègrement.

En guise de remerciement, il embrasse Mai-chan sur la tempe (mais, à ses yeux, ça ne veut rien dire, c'est inutile ; il sait seulement qu'elle aime ça, le fait seulement pour qu'elle ne s'éloigne pas).

_Hé, hé, vous savez quoi ?_

Personne ne le sait encore, mais une rumeur est née, maintenant.

_Chihiro de la 2-B... vous la connaissez, non ?_

Un peu plus tard, lorsqu'il passe dans les couloirs, avançant d'un pas qu'il sait normal, inaperçu, imperceptible aux yeux de celles et ceux qui ne s'intéressent qu'à l'inconnu, Hanamiya Makoto ne peut s'empêcher de prêter l'oreille à toutes ces conversations – et toujours, toujours, sans exception, il se sent obligé d'en ressentir une quelconque satisfaction. Ça se voit à son visage ; il marche, il entend, il dépasse, il comprend, et il sourit, ravi.

_Il paraît qu'elle est restée avec Shiba-sensei après les cours, l'autre fois..._

Il suffit d'une phrase, parfois.  
Deux, sinon. A la limite, trois – et c'est la fin, après ça.

_Non ! T'es pas sérieuse ? Qui aurait cru qu'elle était comme ça, hein... Elle qui fait toujours la petite fille sage, elle cachait bien son jeu._

C'est son œuvre. Son travail. Son _art_.  
Et il en est fier comme le sculpteur dont la statue, terminée, vient d'être félicitée, approuvée, admirée et primée. Douze fois.

_Hé, ne le dis à personne, mais-_

Et les jours normaux avancent comme ça, tournent et retournent comme ça.

Une main à l'épaule de Mai-chan, un baiser léger contre sa joue, un index perdu dans ses cheveux ; elle fait partie de ces filles qui ne veulent de lui que parce qu'avoir un copain, ça fait bien, mais qui pour rien au monde ne le perdraient ni le trahiraient simplement parce qu'elle est comme ça, il la connaît. En fait, il l'a toujours connue ; elle, comme ses amies, comme toutes les autres.  
C'est sa qualité, sa faculté première : il regarde, il observe, et quelques minutes après il n'a plus qu'à supposer, qu'à deviner. Il comprend bien et rapidement. Il maîtrise bien et rapidement. Il formule une hypothèse, puis la confirme – bien et rapidement. Instantanément.

_Franchement, un vieux comme Shiba-sensei... c'est pervers ! / Mais hé, dis voir, tu crois qu'elle a- / Je me demande jusqu'où ils sont allés... / Oh, attends, la voilà qui vient, dépêche-toi, on s'en va / Je suis en train de me dire, tu sais, Chi- enfin, tu sais qui / Ça me rappelle, elle a toujours eu de bonnes notes en litté'... Maintenant, on sait pourquoi ! / Mais quand même, fallait le faire / Hé, je l'ai vue avec le prof de maths, tu crois que- ? / Hihi, un peu plus et elle mériterait le prix de plus grosse traînée du collège ! / Franchement, c'est abusé... / C'est osé / incroyable / immature / pervers / immoral / inacceptable / honteux / c'est affreux, évitons-la / honte honte honte honte-_

Quelques jours plus tard, Hanamiya Makoto l'a vue pleurer – Chihiro de la 2-B.

Toute seule. Complètement abandonnée. Assise à un bureau, dans une classe plongée dans la pénombre ; la tête penchée, le regard perdu sur un cahier ouvert et vide. Lui, à ce moment-là, il passe dans le couloir, il passe à côté – et il sait qu'elle retient ses pleurs pour qu'il ne l'entende pas, mais il sait tout de même qu'elle est là, il en est certain il l'a appris il l'a demandé à Mai-chan sa petite amie ; alors, il s'arrête. Il s'arrête, il attend. Fait mine de ne pas la remarquer.  
Juste pour qu'elle se retienne, encore. Plus longtemps et encore. Elle souffre, il le sent, il le sait, il l'adore et se retient d'éclater de rire. Mai-chan ou l'une de ses amies le lui a dit, depuis que les rumeurs circulent, les notes de Chihiro ont incroyablement baissé ; elle qui était si douée, pourtant, qui travaillait si bien, qui réussissait si bien, qui visait un tel lycée...

Rêves brisés, espoirs en poussière.  
Honnêtement, c'est tout ce dont il rêve. Tout ce qu'il admire. Tout ce qu'il adore. Tout ce qui le divertit et le tire de son ennui.  
Ses propres notes sont excellentes, ses camarades comme ses aînés l'évident et personne n'ose jamais le faire chier, il a même une petite amie ; dans la vie normale, il s'ennuie. Mais maintenant, avec ça, Chihiro, et toutes ces larmes qu'elle déverse sur le cahier... c'est le pied, comme on dit.

_Certains se sont suicidés pour moins que ça._

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchit, il pense même qu'il pourrait apprécier la mort de la jeune fille.  
Il n'en fait rien, cependant ; comme ça, c'est suffisant. Pour l'instant. Mais force est d'avouer que Chihiro de la 2-B n'est pas la première et qu'à force, les rumeurs ne sont plus si amusantes qu'auparavant...

Un jour où Mai-chan est entre ses bras, blottie contre lui, il réalise que répandre une rumeur est devenu facile, peut-être trop pour lui.

« Makoto, je m'ennuie un peu... Tu n'as pas d'autres trucs à me raconter ? Tu sais toujours tout, toi ! »

_Il paraît que Takumi de la 1-C n'a jamais approché une seule fille de toute sa scolarité – si ça se trouve, elles ne l'intéressent même pas...  
Il paraît que les parents de shhh ne sont jamais venus la voir à- si ça se trouve, shhh-  
Il paraît que shhh n'a pas shhh et si ça se trouve shhh shhh shhh_

Hanamiya Makoto ne fait qu'énoncer des vérités, mais de sa bouche à l'oreille des autres, aidées par son ton, aidées par ses mots, elles deviennent vite autant d'interprétations, de rumeurs sucrées et de ragots que les élèves de cet âge aiment à entendre.  
Il suffit de murmurer _Ne le dis à personne_ et le lendemain déjà, toute l'école est au courant, et le répand, le raconte à son tour.

Lui, que fait-il, dans tout ça ?  
A l'abri des regards, il fait pleuvoir comme une pluie noire. Adieu mots doux et tendres promesses, gentils proverbes d'amour et toute cette merde ; les paroles qu'il profère chaque jour sont comme des insultes à tous ceux qu'elles concernent, cachée derrière un ton, une formulation qui les ferait passer pour les plus beaux compliments du monde.  
Et il s'abattent. Comme une pluie. Ils s'abattent. Ils foncent et visent et fusent et attaquent – ils s'abattent. Attends un peu, juste un peu, laisse faire les choses et voilà, quelques jours après, ta victime est trempée ; et les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues se mêlent si facilement à toutes les rumeurs qui assaillent et blessent leur silhouette inondée...

_Je m'ennuie._

Il se lasse trop vite, peut-être.  
Toujours est-il qu'il s'ennuie. Il se fait chier, même, en vérité.  
Tant de rêves en poussière et d'espoirs brisés ne suffisent plus à le satisfaire ; il en faut plus, maintenant, beaucoup plus, tellement plus.

_Ils sont pathétiques. Je vais rire. Je vais rire. Je vais rire._

Il ne rit pas. Sourit seulement. Et ses lèvres s'étirent presque jusqu'à ses oreilles comme il tire la langue, rose et pâle, les yeux noirs et menaçants et il sourit.

_Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais fait grand-chose, non plus~ Je m'ennuie._

Son sourire s'atténue et il fronce les sourcils.  
La vie normale ne l'était plus, l'est redevenue. Il suppose que détruire les rêves et les espoirs de cette manière-ci n'est pas assez efficace ; et, dans un certain sens, il comprend pourquoi. Acculé, accusé, au milieu de tous ceux dont il est devenu la risée, l'être humain est tel qu'il pourra toujours se dire ce n'est pas moi, c'est eux. _C'est leur faute à cause de leurs rumeurs c'est injuste je ne le mérite pas_ mais _c'est leur faute_ et _ça s'arrêtera_.

Parce qu'effectivement, ça s'arrêtera.  
Il l'a calculé ; la durée de vie d'une rumeur est de deux, trois mois. Au grand maximum. Au-delà, elle se perd, s'amenuise et se voit oubliée.  
Il croise les dents. Ce n'est pas suffisant, non, vraiment pas.

* * *

« Non, ça n'ira pas ! Tu peux pas comprendre, ma vie est fichue ! »

C'est une réplique que Makoto a entendue, aujourd'hui même. A l'instant même. A la seconde près.  
Il traversait un couloir, les mains dans les poches, l'ébauche d'un sourire satisfait accroché aux lèvres, mais ces quelques mots ont titillé sa curiosité et soudain, il s'est arrêté. Il est debout, maintenant. Immobile. Et ce ne sont plus des cris, désespérés, mais des pleurs, désespérés aussi, qu'il entend.

Quelque part dans ces couloirs, un garçon pleure et il ne sait pas pourquoi – mais il doit l'apprendre, il doit le découvrir, il le sent. C'est un garçon dont il ne reconnaît pas la voix, et qu'un autre que lui a amené aux larmes, visiblement ; il veut savoir comment. A tout prix.  
Immédiatement, il reprend sa route et se met en marche, cherche, écoute, se dirige vers l'endroit d'où viennent les sanglots. Vaguement, il devine que celui ou celle à qui s'adressait le garçon en pleurs s'en est allé, parce que _attends, calme-toi, je reviens tout de suite, ça va aller_. Alors, il se dépêche. Vite. Pendant qu'il est encore temps. Une salle, une classe, encore, non, toujours pas, ça vient de là-bas, encore un peu, l'infirmerie, tiens ?

_Mais bien sûr._

A peine entré, il est déjà certain de ce qu'il va découvrir, et il se bat contre le sourire qui menace d'élire domicile tout en large de son visage – il s'en satisfera plus tard.  
A l'intérieur, un jeune garçon est assis sur le lit. Un bandage entoure son bras droit. Ses yeux sont bordés de rouge, tant il semble avoir pleuré, et il les couvre de sa seule main encore valide sitôt qu'il s'aperçoit que Makoto l'a vu, le regarde, le dévisage.

« Oh... Je t'ai entendu pleurer, avoue simplement Hanamiya, sans le quitter des yeux. Excuse ma curiosité, mais... qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Je peux entrer ? »

A nouveau, Hanamiya Makoto affiche ce sourire qu'il sait gentil, rassurant, et dont les gens ne devinent pas souvent qu'il est forcé, sincère, imaginé.  
Une vraie chimère destinée à tromper quiconque serait susceptible de deviner qui il est vraiment.

« Mon bras... 'fin le poignet, en fait..., finit par répondre l'inconnu, et l'on entend à sa voix tous les sanglots contre lesquels il se bat. C'est fracturé...  
– Eh bien... Je vois. Ça doit faire mal...  
– C'est affreux, ouais ! Ça fait super mal, et surtout... Ma saison est fichue... Je pourrai plus jouer au basket avant l'année prochaine, sûrement... »

Il baisse la tête, baisse les yeux, et Makoto devine aussitôt qu'il est sur le point de se remettre à pleurer – mais, c'est bien ce qu'il pensait.  
Un poignet fracturé, hein. (Dans sa tête, les informations circulent à une vitesse inimaginable.) A ce stade, plus question de rêves ou d'espoirs ou de réputation ou de bonheur (ou de joie ou de vie ou d'autre chose) mais d'objectifs et de rêves plus forts encore un entraînement ou un match manqué le niveau qu'on n'améliore pas et la défaite défaite défaite plus la douleur infligée injuste (c'était un accident, sans doute, sûrement) et le malheur l'horreur de ne plus pouvoir-  
Ne plus pouvoir faire ce que l'on aime. Ce pour quoi on donne tout ce qu'on a ; cette activité où l'on se perd, corps et âme.

Un jour d'automne qui n'a rien de spécial, Hanamiya Makoto sourit à ce garçon blessé qu'il ne connaît pas et, pour la première fois, lui laisse voir ce côté de lui qui n'est ni gentil, ni accueillant, ni agréable, ni rassurant – rien qu'un instant.

La seconde qui suit emmène ses pas hors de l'infirmerie.  
C'est décidé : demain, c'est au club de basketball du collège qu'il sera inscrit.

* * *

La première fois que Makoto s'arrange pour blesser un adversaire un peu trop envahissant à son goût, il s'agit d'un des membres de l'équipe. La sentence tombe : personne n'a remarqué que c'était lui, et ce garçon ne jouera plus au basket pendant trois semaines.  
Ça le fait sourire.

La deuxième fois que Makoto s'arrange pour blesser un adversaire un peu trop envahissant à son goût, il s'agit d'un membre d'une équipe adverse, venue s'entraîner contre eux. Verdict ? Pas de basketball pendant un mois pour le malheureux.  
Un peu plus, et ça le ferait mourir de rire.

La troisième fois que Makoto s'arrange pour blesser un adversaire un peu trop envahissant à son goût, il s'agit d'un membre de l'équipe qui menaçait de les éliminer lors d'un tournoi quelconque et, dès ce moment, Hanamiya a conscience de sa technique, de son art – il a appris, il a compris, a enregistré, peut l'utiliser et le manier à la manière dont il veut.  
Si ses camarades le suivaient, ce serait parfait. Malheureusement, ils sont encore un peu trop jeunes, beaucoup trop gentils – enfin, ce n'est pas grave. Ça viendra. Il sourit, de ce sourire qui n'annonce rien de bon mais que trop peu d'entre eux, si ce n'est aucun, n'ont réussi à saisir et à interpréter.

_Le basketball m'amuse beaucoup~_

« Makoto ! Makoto ! Tu passes plus de temps à tes matchs qu'avec moi ! »

Dans ses bras, Mai-chan fait la moue. Elle est comme ça, après tout ; elle est de ce genre de filles qui n'apprécient les autres que lorsqu'ils leurs portent un maximum d'attention, et Hanamiya le sait, puisqu'il l'a choisie. Il l'a voulue pour ça, justement. Il désirait chez sa petite amie cette qualité-là exactement – avec quelques autres, mais le résultat est le même : Mai-chan ne lui est plus d'aucune utilité, maintenant.

« Je suis désolé, il souffle, trop bas pour qu'elle comprenne à quel point son ton, ses pensées, son sourire en cet instant sont des plus ironiques. J'essaierai de te voir plus souvent... »

Elle ne répond pas, et se love contre son torse.  
Il soupire, de manière à ce qu'elle ne le réalise pas, et c'est décidé – c'était drôle un moment, mais il va s'en débarrasser, maintenant.

_Hé, les filles, j'ai entendu un truc horrible à propos de Mai, vous savez pas quoi ?!_

Tsukasa Mai est une élève normale dans une classe normale du second degré d'un collège normal – banal.

_Ne le répétez surtout, pas, hein... Mais il paraît que, avec Takashi, vous savez, celui qui part au lycée l'année prochaine-_

Treize ou quatorze ans, les cheveux blonds et longs et décolorés, les grands yeux ouverts et la voix haut perchée, comme elle-même sur ses talons trop élevés.

_Mais... t'es sûre ? J'aurais juré que c'était Ryô, moi... Mais oui, tu sais, il refait son année... Me dis pas que... ?!_

De ce genre de filles qui n'apprécient les autres que lorsqu'ils leur portent un maximum d'attention.

_Et avec tout ça, y'a encore le jeune bibliothécaire, là... Mais oui, on m'a juré l'avoir vue dans ses bras, pas plus tard qu'hier... J'y étais pas moi-même, mais bon... Franchement, je la croyais pas comme ça !_

Hanamiya Makoto est son actuel petit ami.

_Mais quelle traînée, cette fille !_

« C'est l'arroseur arrosé, on dirait. »

Ces quelques mots, Makoto les marmonne entre ses dents – juste assez fort pour qu'il les comprenne, juste trop bas pour qu'on les entende.  
Face à lui, Mai-chan le regarde, l'air désespéré. Suppliant. Et désespéré. Oh, un peu plus encore de ce regard et, décidément, peut-être qu'il pourrait l'aimer – enfin, non. _Je plaisante, évidemment~_

« Makoto, Makoto, tu ne les crois pas, hein ? Tu sais très bien que c'est faux, tout ce qu'ils disent ! »

Bien sûr qu'il ne les croit pas.  
Bien sûr qu'il sait que c'est faux.  
Mais c'est une occasion qu'il ne manquera pas. L'occasion de se débarrasser d'elle, l'occasion d'en profiter une dernière fois, l'occasion de sourire et de se satisfaire du malheur de cette horrible fille – une occasion qu'il ne manquera pas, a-t-il dit.

« Mai-chan..., commence-t-il, et il prend un air faussement désolé. J'aimerais te croire, mais... Tu sais ce qu'on dit... Honnêtement, je te croyais mieux que ça. »

Non, sérieux, a-t-il vraiment dit « honnêtement » ?  
Ah ! S'il pouvait, il éclaterait de rire, juste ici, juste maintenant.

Il n'en fait rien, cependant.  
Il n'en fait rien mais la regarde. La détaille. La dévisage. Et au fur et à mesure qu'il lit cette horreur à son visage, qu'il y devine tant de terreur, il ne peut plus empêcher le sourire sadique, amusé, qui vient étirer lentement ses lèvres crispées.

« C'est fini, Mai-chan. »

Il a prononcé ce surnom, une pointe de moquerie dans le ton.  
Demain, il sera à nouveau célibataire, et jouera au basketball, blessera maints autres adversaires, s'amusera d'autant plus. Quant à elle, eh bien... _Honnêtement_, il ne garantit rien.  
Les mains dans ses poches, il la toise et la méprise de son regard, de son sourire – c'est fini. Il ricane.

« Comme c'est dommage~ »

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier one-shot... Je suis désolée, c'est assez particulier, et Makoto passe vraiment pour un énorme connard, mais... eh, c'est déjà un énorme connard dans l'œuvre originale, de toute façon *bam* Sauf que là j'ai l'impression qu'il est encore pire... enfin.  
Autre information stupide : cet OS est grandement inspiré de la chanson _Kusare Gedou to Chocolate _(PinocchioP, Hatsune Miku), mais je vous parlerai de chocolat une autre fois ! XD

Le prochain OS de ce recueil, ce sera plus tendre et romantique et moins angst et moins HS, surtout. Enfin, normalement. *bam*

En attendant, merci à vous d'avoir lu ce texte ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus quand même. =)


End file.
